Demons Of Yesterday
by Baby Girl Tesfaye
Summary: "Stop!" He said, "If I kiss you or touch you'll shatter. I can't lose you again." I rolled my eyes. I am not as fragile as I look Jasper...wait again? You've only just met me six months ago." He sighed and said "No we go back farther than you think. It's a long story and since you are going to be pregnant, you might as well know our story. How jealousy cursed us all..."
1. Prologue

Jasper POV

It was her. It was always her. She was the girl I have searched for through my many lifetimes only for her to disappear. She always looked the same. So curvaceous it would make a priest sin. She was forced to love another. My brother Edward. Every lifetime I found her my brother would always steal her from me. So many countless times in so many countless lives. Rome, Greece, Paris. Yet every lifetime she only remember one thing: my name, Jasper. She never understood that we've know each other far longer than earth has existed. We were made on the same day with the same soul. She was my other half. She was the angel of purity and light while I was the angel of death. We balanced each other out. I have confused you. Let me start from the beginning.

10,000 years ago

* * *

After earth was created angels were created next. We were everything that humans weren't we were obedient and lived to serve. Well most of us anyway. My love and I were created the day Adam and Eve lost their son Abel. We were made under the moonlight of his passing. The tears wept and innocence taken from that family made Bella and me. She was made of Eve's lost innocence and purity of the world. She always shined so bright which made her the angel of purity and innocence. I was created from the tears of Adam and Eve making me long for love and happy to take me from the depression I was born from. However in the Angel Creation Ceremony God could not foresee the the creation of another angel my brother Edward. You see from the tears that created me another set was cried. Tears of joy from Abel's death. From which Edward was created. He was the angel of tricks. He could shape shift and always manipulated mortals. You know of his most famous works. Sodom and Gomorrah? That was all him. The death of Jesus? That was him too. Jesus wasn't actually supposed to die for another ten years by self sacrificing himself to stop a slaughter of children. Edward corrupted the mortals and by doing so played a part in the downfall of nine other people. The angel of faith Carlisle, the angel of fertility Esme, the angel of strength Emmett, the angel of beauty Rosalie, the angel of spirituality Jacob, the decision angel Renesmee, the angel of foresight Alice, the angel of purity and innocence my Bella, and me the angel of death.

He tricked us all to help him in the demise of Jesus and we were punished. Severely. I was never allowed to love my Bella again. We were cursed to fall in love and lose each other until we were needed back in Heaven but we would all have to find each other. Esme was cursed to lose baby after baby so she would know how Mary felt. Carlisle was cursed to the worst of all fate. The life of a vampire. There were only two in existence. Lilith and Cain. Now Carlisle was doomed to the same fate. Rosalie was cursed to die violently to balance out the beauty that was lost from the children's impending death. Emmett would be violent with his strength forced to murder so he would know the intentions of all the murderers that planned a hand in Jesus's death. Jacob was cursed to be an animal. A wolf to be exact. Alice was allowed to keep her gift of foresight but at a price: she would always be the reason why someone she loved died. Edward knew of the punishments and struck a deal with Lucifer. He would be Bella's downfall over the years for the power of idyllic looks and charm. However God gave him a fate that made him regret that deal. For Edward's vanity he was forced to know the thoughts of the people around was dealt a kind hand. She was forced into a slumber for which she would watch her parents, Bella and I, fall in and out of love. Only to be born when the blood moon coincided with the alignment of the planets. That was the last time I held my daughter and my true love before Renesmee fell to the ground and was entombed in a star. Bella and I held hands as God nodded and we started our descent to earth. I can't believe my whole life changed all because of that idiot Edward. Why did we believe him? He was the cause of Sodom and Gomorrah. He was the angel of mischief, and now because of that mischief and trickery we were forced to leave our only daughter behind. I can't believe this crap. I really hate him whenever I can I will kill him. He ripped away my whole life. I will make sure he never returns to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2:Deadly Curse

So I've read the comments and I will be posting their angelic powers here at the beginning of each chapter. I know it was an issue last time so I wanted to try to fix it So here are their powers.

Bella: angel of purity and light

Carlisle: angel of faith

Esme: angel of fertility

Emmett: angel of strength

Rosalie: angel of beauty

Jacob: angel of spirituality

Renesmee: the angel of decision

Alice: the angel of foresight

As always I don't own twilight just the plot

* * *

JasperPOV

Bella screamed as we fell. She looked at me with tears in her eyes "Something isn't right," She said. I looked at her and she was right. Her wings were burning from her body. She was screaming even louder as we fell. Once her wings were gone she fell even faster. "No I screamed but it was too late as she hit the ground her body transformed into hundreds of blue butterflies. My love she's gone. Even an angel in heaven could see that Earth was a masterpiece of great proportions. I would never find her. Then I felt it. The tug that was pulling me to her. I did not know it was coming from but I know I would find her. It's just that fact if I hit the ground will I die or not. Then I heard a voice like cherry blossoms. Renesmee. It was Renesmee. Her voice echoed as she softly spoke in my mind, "You will still have your powers and still will be able to fly. You will be the only one who can until I am reborn. You will always be able to find mother because she will still have the same name. When time is near I'll send for a few friends that were put to sleep with me. They can only be awakened by me. Good luck father." As I continued to fall one by one everyone lost their wings and shattered in butterflies as they hit the ground. Then I saw Edward. With a smile on his face his eyes were red like rubies. Just like Carlisle's. "No." I said, "You betrayed us and now you try to get immortality?! How dare you." Then I remembered what Renesmee said. "You will still have your powers…" I looked Edward in his eyes. "Forget you are a vampire," I said, "You will remember none of this. Only your original task. Once that task is completed you will slumber until you are forced awake from the call of her existence. Your eyes will return to their shade of blue and none of your angelic or vampiric traits will show until you try to find her." Edward screamed as his body transformed to fulfill my command. "My eyes!" He screamed. His body burned and untransformed him into a vampire for now. He would undergo this painful transformation every time he seeked out my Bella and when he entered his slumber. He would know the pain I feel on a smaller scale. My other half of me was gone and I wanted revenge. I looked at Carlisle and said "You will remember nothing. You will seek Edward to transform him into a vampire every time his slumber ends. Then you will seek me out for further instructions." Carlisle, Edward and I finally hit the ground. Now to start the search.

_18 years later_

I finally found her. She was a virgin oracle in Greece. Her name was Elizabet. As I went into the temple where she worked she looked at me and gasped. I spoke " I need something for love" I said. She smiled and said, "This way." As she did the ceremony she said "Impossible." "What" I said. "Your perfect match is me." "You're right. It is." As I leaned in to kiss her cheek she shattered into blue butterflies. "Fuck!" I screamed angrily. I finally found her after eighteen years. So every eighteen years I will find her. I will not stop searching for her. She was worth the loss she was my love. The only one for me. No one will ever take her place. I looked around and realized Elizabet, my Bella, knew it was me. There were paintings of me all over the room. She knew. I smiled. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. I wandered around the room. She also had paintings of blue butterflies. Her symbol. God I missed her already and I just saw her ten minutes ago. I took her paintings and walked out the temple. I traveled to England and built a house to pass the time. When I finished it had been five years since the first loss. I hung her paintings in the house and set out to find her. I couldn't feel her yet but I knew her name would be some form of Bella and I would find her. No matter how long it took. I spent five years back in Greece. Seven upgrading the house in England. Then I felt the pull. I knew it was her. I followed the pull. I was in Norse Territory. Then I ran into Edward. He smiled and said "Hello" I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. He looked at me and hit me back. I punched him in the throat. "No stop. Edvard no!" I looked at her. Bella my Bella. I looked at her and said "What is your name?" She said "Elisabeth but everyone calls me Isa or little bell cause of my voice." I smiled at her. She smiled and said "I am so sorry about Edvard. He has a temper." He always had a temper I thought to myself. I said, "It is okay. I ended up meeting a fair maiden." She blushed. "What is your age maiden?" I asked her. She said "18 in five moons."

I had five months with her. She would shatter for five months. Their was a small blessing in my curse. I said "Will you show me around your village?" In a month of living there we fell in love. I asked her to marry me and she did. She only had four month left so we always were together. It was almost like old times. She smiled at me from the desk I was at. "What are you writing my love." I kissed her cheek and said, "Our story." She wrapped her arms around me and tousled my hair laughing. I playfully growled. "I am going to get you" I said. She started laughing as I ran after her. I picked her up and tickled her. She stopped laughing and kissed me. She started pulling on my shirt. I understood. She was ready for lose her maidenhead*. I slowly walked her to our bed and laid her down on the bed. I kissed her neck and slowly removed her dress.

* * *

_Lemon Warming_

I kissed her neck and slowly ran my fingers down her thighs. I started kissing down her body worshiping every inch of her body. She was just as soft as I remember. I kissed her inner thigh and I heard a moan. I sat up and pulled her legs up around my neck. She gasped and I smirked as I dived in and started licking and sucking with a passion. She moaned and wiggled trying to get out of my grip. I stuck a finger in her and her back arched so hard I thought it would break. I started slow and sped up. Between her moans I heard the words I was looking for "Kasper..I oh yes! Yes!..need.. Please there...more!" I lowered her legs from my waist and kissed her neck as I slowly pushed into her wet center.

I whimpered as my Kasper entered me. He whispered, "I'm sorry little bell. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, forgive me. My light, my everything" The pain started to go away so I moved my hips. I moaned as he sped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him to go deeper. I arched my back. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, my breast. The sensations were too much. I moaned and clutched around him. He groaned in my ear and plunged into me even deeper. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. He moaned my name and I felt him release his seed in me. I thought he was going to stop but he rolled over. "Little Bell." His voice was rough with sex and sleepiness. I looked down at him. He said "Bounce up and down." He laid his head on the pillow. I wasn't going to disappoint him even though we were doing things out of the book of unmentionables. I slowed bounced up and down. He groaned and muttered, "Faster." I started to bounce faster. I felt him buck his hips. I moaned. I pulled my hair up and let it fall in waves around my breast. Jasper sat up and kissed my neck. Then he pulled me down on is member as he bucked up. I started shaking on his member. He was so big. He was holding back until now. I felt every inch. Every inch every vein. I let out a primal moan. His kissed my neck saying, "Mine." over and over again. I put my hand on his face so he could look into his eyes. "Yours." He groaned and released into me. I put my head on his shoulder. "I am sleepy Kasper." He kissed my forehead laid back. He rolled over and slid out of me. We both groaned at the lose of kissed my forehead and I felt warm. Extremely warm. I called to Kasper. I feel feverish." He ran to get the tribe's wisewoman. I looked up at the ceiling and started getting dizzy. I closed my eyes.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"When is she going to wake up! It has been a fortnight" Yelled Kasper as he rubbed the back of my hand he was holding. "I am awake" I thought. Why can he not hear me? Wait I have been asleep for a fortnight? How did that happen. All I remember is kissing Kasper and feeling warm. I feel warm again. Darkness was taking it's hold on me. I forced myself to squeeze his hand. I heard him gasp as darkness took hold.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"My little Bell. Please. It has been a moon passing. I need you. You are my everything. Please Elisabeth. My angel. Awake from your slumber" I could hear the desperation in his voice. I wanted so badly to speak but I did not know how. I could not even feel my fingertips anymore. I was dying. Little by little. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve this. No. No not again. The darkness was trying to consume me. I could barely fight it. I have not eaten or left his wretched slumber in a month. I succumbed to the darkness.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"My Little Bell. There was another moon passing. A beautiful one but it could not compare to your beauty. Please Little Bell awake from your slumber." Two moons. I have been locked in slumber for two moons. My month of birth was in one moon. I felt my body start to get cold. It was as if it was the end harvest season when I had first met Kasper instead of planting season. This time Darkness's embrace was a warm one and I eagerly welcomed it.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"My little Bell. The villagers think I have gone mad. I refuse to work. To be away from you. There must be something I can do my little Bell." "Kasper" I whispered. He gasped and said, "Little Bell?" I tried to form a smile. I said, "I love you my Kapser." Then darkness overtook me again. Why did I keep slipping into darkeness? It's not time yet I heard a voice whisper to me. What did why mean it's not time yet?

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"It is your birth month little Bell." He started crying. Why was he crying? "You will die at the end of the night my Bell. This is all my fault. I should have never trusted him. He did this to me." He? Who was this he? I felt my body getting heavy. I heard a name, It was not mine however it was . I blinked. Isabella? Then I saw my Kasper with wings. He's an angel. I saw him holding me and a little girl. My family. Me. I'm Isabella. Kasper whispered my name, "Elisabeth" I looked and him and said, "No and my name isn't Elizabet either. It's Isabella." Then I felt my body explode. I was a blue butterfly. Then everything went went black again.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I lost her again. I gathered up her paintings and her favorite things. I went back to the house I built. I had her back. She remembered everything too before she died. I was so close to having her back again. I can't keep losing her. I would watch from a distance. If only it was that easy I thought. She was worth the pain. To hold her in my arms. To feel her move closer to me because she was cold, all the little things you take for granted until they're gone. I miss my daughter. I still remember when Bella was pregnant with her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Jupiter. How about that name" I asked Bella as I kissed her stomach. God had allowed us to create a child and Bella and I were never happier. Bella laughed and said, "No what would we call her? Jup?" I said "Do you have anything Better?" She kissed me and said "I was think Aurelia Ren Esme." I kissed her cheek. Three first names? I think Esme, Emmett and Rosalie have gotten to you. She smile and said, "Maybe a little but I like the name." "How about we combine the names Ren and Emse. Make Renesmee. Aurelia Renesmee. She can choose which name she wants to go by." Bella kissed me and ruffled my hair. I laughed and said "That's it come here. I ran to her and picked her up. I said "Hold on tight." I took my shirt off and spread my wings. We started flying. My black wings taking on silver and purple hues as we soared higher into the sky. Bella wasn't allowed to fly because she had been sleeping a lot recently due to Aurelia. Aurelia. My daughter. She would be born in a few days. I was excited. The first of many. Bella laughed as we soared higher. I wrapped my wings around her as we began our descent. She was so beautiful. Her hair had streaks of purple, pink and red. She was perfect. She gasped and said, "Jasper I think it is time for Aurelia Renesmee to be born." I shouted in triumph. My daughter was about to be born. I quickly flew us home. Aurelia was the first angel to be born not created. We had no idea what would happen. As I sat Isabella on the bed she started floating. Slowly, every inch of her started to glow. She started glowing brighter and brighter. She became so bright that it hurt to look at her. Then suddenly she descended down on the bed and the light faded. In her arms was a small infant. My daughter. Aurelia Renesmee opened her eyes. She and her mother were the reason for my existence now. I would do anything to protect them. I looked at Bella as she started crying. "She's so beautiful," she said. I kissed her forehead and looked at our daughter. "I will always protect you and your mother. The both of you are my everything

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I can't keep doing this. It was too painful. I walked to the ocean and swam underwater to try to find peace. Peace that would not be found. As I started to get light headed I put a rock on my chest. I know I can't die but this will keep me from moving for eighteen years.

* * *

So for the new readers this is a combination of Chapter two and Three. For the old readers I felt it would be better like this. I'm going to try to make each chapter 1,000 plus words but with work and my other two stories it won't be that easy. However I'm determined. 


	3. Chapter 3: Pushing Forward

I am Sooo sorry that i haven't posted recently. So much has happened. I promise I will post once a week rotating through my stories once I get my laptop fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

I have a new laptop FINALLY! Anyways I fixed the first few chapters to make them make sense. Please reread or you will be lost.


End file.
